Broken
by ForeverRising
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! My take on what a future Avengers/Thor 2 scene might be like. Just a drabble. Tragedy, no real setup. Just a dying/death scene.


**_Okay. I nearly died while writing this. T.T This is a possible (I HOPE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN) ending to either the Avengers or another movie with all these characters in it. It's pretty much a drabble. I had a dream like this. Woke up crying. :( This is unedited, save for spell check. Any inconsistencies are going to be left as is. This is pretty much just getting an idea for a possible future story. Maybe. _**

**_I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO MARVEL._**

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

_That did it._

Loki fell to his knees as he sputtered for breath. He could feel the blood running down his face; could feel his broken ribs piercing his lungs. The last hit from Mjolnir really did a number… Confusion, an emotion he strongly disliked, filled his mind as the ground rushed up to meet him. His eyelids fluttered as his world turned sideways.

_Oh. He was falling._

A great upheaval of emotion burst from his mouth. He screamed and screamed; those screams eventually turning to quiet sobs at his failure, once again, to prove himself better than his brother. Just this once, he thought he could be better. Of course his brother would come crashing down on his plans. That's how it always was. With every wracking cry, his face, his bruises, his cuts, scraped against the pavement. A hand on his dislocated shoulder caused his yells to once again echo around the now desolate city block. His blurring vision recognized his brother as the culprit for his pain. _Again!_

He shouted as Thor turned him onto his back, unable to retaliate. Loki's tears poured down his face at his own helplessness. "_I don't need your help!"_ His mind screamed, but as he looked at his brother's face, full of sorrow and regret, Loki's mind quieted.

A cough brought up blood from his rapidly shrinking lungs, "You put up…quite a good fight, brother," a laugh turned into wracking coughs and frantic gasping for air. "I thought…I could win just…this once."

Thor's deep chuckle through his own sadness seemed to vibrate through Loki's body, "You quite nearly did."

Loki could see Thor's eyes assessing his wounds, knowing full well how badly he was hurt, and knowing how slim his chances of survival were. As Thor gazed down at his brother's broken and bruised form, he thought back to their childhood. He thought of how Loki was always the sly one, proving again and again that he had the intelligence to get almost anything he wanted purely through manipulation. He couldn't manipulate himself out of this one.

"Thor," Loki's shaking and wavering voice brought Thor out of his reminiscing.

"What is it?" Thor responded, sounding gruffer than he wished.

Loki winced at his brother's tone but continued anyway, "I'm…sorry."

Thor blinked in surprise as Loki went on, "I didn't mean for…it to go this…far. I just wanted…" a bout of coughing and wheezing interrupted his words. Several deep breaths later, he started again. "I just…wanted to prove I could…rule as well as…you," in spite of himself, Loki chuckled as the rest of the team of heroes surrounded him. A tear streamed down Black Widow's cheek, "It's a bit funny…how everyone starts…caring when I'm dying."

"Don't say that…Brother, we can help you," Thor pleaded. Tony and Steve gave each other a look but said nothing. Loki's broken body was shaking with coughs and gasps. Blood trickled from the corner of his thin, cracked lips. His bright green eyes were fading fast.

"This is…my last laugh, my…brother," Loki tried to smile.

"Please, hold on," Thor beseeched him. "We can get you help. I can take you back to Asgard and we can…"

Loki interrupted quietly, "You know you…can't do that."

"I know. I was just…," Thor stopped, unable to continue past the lump in his throat.

"You were…trying to make me feel…better," Loki's eyed closed. "Take care of…mother for me…please."

"Of course," Thor reassured, a tear finally making its way down his face, as he accepted the reality.

Loki's eyes opened halfway once more, "I'm…scared."

More tears poured down Thor's face, "It'll be alright. You'll be alright," Thor held back a sob while gently laying his hand on Loki's cheek. "I've got your mess to clean up anyway, just like old times."

A rattling gasp preceded a quiet, breathy chuckle. "I love you, my…friend."

Thor, unable to contain his sobs any longer, cried as Loki took one long, last exhale and was still.


End file.
